Time Skip
by OutoftheShadow
Summary: Just a little one-shot several years into the future.  Please observe the warning that this is an M-rated story.  It is a shameless lemon.  Don't read unless you are of the age on consent in your country/province.  Kazehaya/Kuronuma Shota/Sawako


And now for something completely different. For those of you that have me on Author Alert, I hope you aren't too disappointed that this isn't another Fairy Tail story. I haven't forgotten my beloved Natsu and Lucy, I've just taken a detour.

This is another of my favorite couples, Kazehaya and Kuronuma. I love these too so much but they are far too chaste for my liking. Be warned. I make these two do naughty things.

Oh, and I own nothing. I also make no money off this. If I could somehow make money from this, I wouldn't work eight and a half hours a day with no break for next to no pay.

Enjoy! ;)

He would never let anyone see her like this…other than himself, of course.

Her hair was pooling around the pillow, long dark strands that had captured his attention the first time he met her. They had been blowing around her smiling face and he thought that she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world.

Her lips were swollen. Her eyes were kiss-drunk and a dusty blush was high on the apples of her cheeks.

Absolutely beautiful and all his.

His Sawako.

"You're going to be late for work, Shota-kun," she told him with a little grin as he leaned over her to give her the one millionth kiss since he had woken up beside her that morning. He still couldn't believe that they had ended up together. They had only been married for four months but it felt like only a second and a lifetime at the same time. After they had both almost messed up their chance because of misunderstands, of all things, here they were, in bed together.

It was a dream come true.

Sawako felt like she was dreaming. Waking up with Shota kissing her gently on the junction of her neck and shoulder was probably the most amazing thing in the entire world. She was pretty sure she must have been some sort of saint in a previous life. How else could you explain the fact that she was married to her first and only love?

Her best friend.

Her savior.

It was so strange to think about what her life had been like before she met him. It was as if she had been walking around with a veil over her eyes for him to suddenly lift it one day. Everything after that day seemed like going from black and white to Technicolor. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she had been run over that day and was in a coma and this was all a dream.

_Please…don't let me ever wake up._

Sawako giggled as Shota leaned over again and showered her entire face with little feathery kisses.

"I wish I could call in today. I want to stay in bed with you forever."

She looked up at him and found him looking at her with intent. "You…" she began to say, tell him that he shouldn't skip work, but the words died on her lips as he graced her with a deep and intense kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighed into his mouth and promptly forgot everything she was going to say.

There were few things in this world that gave Shota more pleasure than kissing Sawako. In fact, he could only think of one thing that was better than what they were doing now, and he was wondering how angry his boss would be if he were an hour late.

_Screw him_, Shota thought. _I'll just call and make an excuse later if I need to. I still have an hour to get ready…_

The two of them felt their faces burn as Shota pressed closer to Sawako. They had made love before, sure, but it was still something relativity new. Sawako hiccupped into Shota's mouth and her eyes fluttered open when he leaned back to look at her.

"Do you remember the first time we held hands?" he asked her, punctuating his question by twining his fingers with her own and pressing them against the sheets. She stared at him wide-eyed as he leaned in to skim her lips against his. "I thought I would be the one to make all the first moves. You were always so eager. The first to try and hold my hand…" he said and trailed off to peck her softly on the mouth. "The first to lean in for a kiss," and another tender kiss was pressed to her cheek. Sawako's eyes closed without her permission and her breathing became shallower. "You were also the first to get undressed, if I recall correctly."

Sawako gasped and her eyes flew open. She could feel the blush on her cheeks turn violent.

"I…You did that!" she exclaimed and swallowed hard as she felt him chuckle into her collar bone. She distinctly remembered _him_ being the one to undress _her_!

Shota gave her collar a gentle lick and continued to move down, parting her button-down shirt with the back on his hand and kissing the tops of her breasts. He could remember that night so vividly. They were both so nervous. Most of the night consisted of apologies and fumbling. They had somehow got the deed done. He had been so afraid that she hadn't liked the experience that it had taken him a good week to try again. He smiled and remembered that it was, once again, Sawako that had initiated that second time, as well. She had all but demanded they try again.

The sight of her bare chest pulled him completely out of the past and very much into the future. He looked at her face then and found that she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She took in great gasps of air.

"Shota?" she questioned, obviously wanting to know why he had stopped and was simply looking at her. But to Shota, it seemed more of a plea or a prayer and he groaned.

Sawako sighed when he returned to what he had been doing. It always made her insides squirm when he was soft and slow like this. It was as if he treasured her so much that he didn't dare press too hard or shift too swiftly. It was when he made love to her like this that she felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes.

In contrast to his gentle handling of her, Sawako pulled harshly and gripped him tightly. All she knew was that she needed him now.

The button-down shirt had finally been removed from her. It was flung off the futon by Shota, himself. It left her in panties and nothing else. Sawako wasted no time in helping him remove his boxers-briefs and flinging them towards the same general area as her shirt. Shota pressed against her again, skin on skin, and Sawako felt like every nerve ending in her body was being shocked. She threw her head back and gasped.

If she didn't stop all this maddening wiggling, Shota was pretty sure he wouldn't have to call his boss and tell him he would be late. He stilled her movements by pressing her tightly but gently into the mattress, one hand held her hip while the other pressed against her shoulder. She wined a little in the back of her throat and he was convinced that Sawako would eventually be the end of him. He could feel the heat of her hands on his back, trying her best to pull him closer. He could also feel the heat from her center begging him to rip the cute, lacy thing she called panties off his wife.

Instead of ripping and tearing, he gently pulled them down her legs and heard her satisfied sigh as the cool air hit all of her body.

Sawako wasted no time in pulling him tightly within the cradle of her hips. She felt his body stiffen, especially a certain part of his anatomy, but he couldn't resist her forward ways any longer. He would call her 'pushy' but that made it sound that he didn't love the way she seemed to want him so much.

All it took was a whispered, "please" and he was sliding into her, filling her just the right way.

"Ah," he almost shouted and his breath hitched. He clenched his eyes and teeth and was still.

This…this part of Shota, when he was dazed and totally and completely hers, was one of the parts of him Sawako loved best. The first few seconds when he had finally become a part of _her_…it felt so right that she wondered how she had been a whole person before that moment. It was also the part of him that no one else had ever been privileged to have.

Then, Shota moved…

_There…there…oh, don't stop…don't ever stop…_

_Sawako's eyes rolled back into her head and she had no other thoughts that weren't comprised of bliss._

_Shota was having an extra difficult time controlling himself this morning. For whatever reason, Sawako was finally talking during sex and not just breathing hard or gasping. He was relativity sure she didn't even realize she was speaking out loud._

_He had never heard her say anything like that before._

"_Don't stop," she told him._

_Like he would._

_It wasn't any wonder that he felt himself reaching that end far too early for his liking. She had to go first, he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew, deep down, that his desire to let her go first wasn't his selfless side finally showing. He needed her to find her release first. It would make her happy. And Sawako's happiness was what made him happy. All a part of his own selfish desires when it came to her, he completely and honestly admitted to himself._

_He slowed his pace just a bit and Sawako let out a little distressed sob. He knew she didn't want to slow down but she also didn't want this to end early. So, making soft cooing and hushing sounds in her ear, he reached between their bodies and found that little button that drove her wild._

_Shota remember the first time he had discovered her magic spot. He had thought at first that he had hurt her because she had literally screamed. He had never heard her make a noise so loud. It wasn't a split second later that she had pushed his fingers back onto that spot with her own, her hands shaking and desperate, the two of them searching again for what he had accidentally found._

_Sawako was prepared for the sudden jolt to her entire being when she felt Shota's hand sliding lower and lower on her belly, but it still didn't keep her from jumping a good few inches off the futon when he navigated his way there. The movement pressed her harder against his hips and his fingers, making both of them gasp and groan with desire._

_Because he knew she was as close as he was now, he regained his momentum and covered her mouth with his. When she shivered, stiffened and moaned that lovely sound that was the greatest music in the world, he swallowed it up with one of his own only a few seconds later._

_A handful of kisses later found the two of them lying on their sides, completely absorbed in the other. Their eyes were locked and their bodies were still entwined._

_The phone rang and the two of them jumped. Sawako was the one to lean over and grab what was Shota's cell making all the noise. She handed it to him and got comfortable in his embrace again. Shota snuggled against her, flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear._

"_Hello?" he said and wished he hadn't a split second later._

"_Kazehaya!" shouted his boss in his ear. "Where are you? You're fifteen minutes late!"_

_Sawako and Shota both shot up into a sitting position and looked at the clock hanging off the wall in front of their bed._

_And there it was, plain as day, they had been so busy with each other that they hadn't realized that an hour and a half had passed._

_Shota quickly removed himself from the tangle of sheets and Sawako, struggling to reassure his boss that he was on his way. He begged him to understand that he had missed his alarm clock going off while ignoring the warmth he had just come from and the giggles that came from behind Sawako's hand._

_I hope any who read this have enjoyed my first little foray into this pairing. I was reluctant to dive right into a lemon, but I think it turned out pretty well. Please let me know what you think._

_Shadow_


End file.
